Backtracking Yesterday
by scribbler123
Summary: Time, memories, perception? They're tricky things. You see, to them he's the epitome of evil, a person they'd pledged their lives to destroy, but to him, they're just his siblings. OR. Adam and Bree get sent back in time after a year of war against Chase. They know him now as a liar- a killer- the destroyer of all. But he isn't yet though. He's just their innocent baby brother. AU.


**Hi guys :)**

**So this is the multi-chap fic I've been considering doing for AGES. I'm still going to be working on my other story, this will be a sort of side project (I'm really excited for this, I've had this all planned out and everything for a really long time!)  
><strong>

**Oh and thanks to **AllAmericanSlurp** who a little while ago told me all about the joys of muti-chap fics, while also giving me the motivation to finish writing this without realising it! THANK YOU :)**

**THERE'S A SUMMARY FOR THIS STORY DOWN THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

><p><strong> I don't own Lab Rats, nor will I ever.<br>**

**WARNING: Character OCCness because it's AU and Adam and Bree have been through mass destruction of everything and Chase is...well he's obviously not going to act all nice to the people he's fighting against. **

This is an intro, so it's short, but the other chapters will be longer- it's just sort of setting up the ground work for the story before it actually starts. Oh and I'm probably setting the past to be around season one-two :D

**ENJOY:) **

_**(Hopefully...if not...thanks for reading anyways, and I respect your opinion! Telling me why you didn't [or did] like/not like this would be muchly appreciated...ha, 'muchly' I don't even think that's a word...)**_

* * *

><p>It felt like forever since the last time the bionics had all been in the same room. But that was probably because it had been.<p>

The last time the three Davenports had stood in the lab, they were united against the same cause. They were there to keep the world safe from those who wanted to see it burn, to be the silent vigilantes who worked behind the scenes to make sure nothing too dastardly happened to the population of earth.

Now two were still fighting for the same cause, Adam and Bree trying to vanquish evil and protect their world, even if it meant destroying their brother. Chase, once naively innocent and openly wondrous Chase, well, he had diverged from the path his siblings took- being lured away by the ever promising dark side, morphing from a hero into a villain.

"Just give up already," His once calm voice barked out in a tone that was entirely indistinguishable from the once youngest sibling, he had renounced the name 'Davenport' a long time ago.

The rebellion was supposed to have put an end to it, but having such a strategist on the side of evil, led to every plan created by The Resistance being gleefully thwarted. They hadn't seen him do it, but they just knew that Chase was lurking around every corner, ready to merrily put a stop to any attacks they had arranged.

The two elder bionic siblings made eye contact, they may be cornered, there may not even be that much of a world left to save anymore –not after Chase had gotten his hands on it. But they would still fight, they would still stand tall -no matter what.

Together, they uttered a single word, "Never."

And to think that they almost missed this, that they almost didn't make it down to the lab in time to stop him from finishing his fabled 'Weapon Of Mass Destruction' he'd been scowering the globe for parts to create.

"Very well then," A coy smile flitted across the male enemy's face, like he was inwardly laughing at a joke he didn't seem willing to share, "if you insist."

The two against the wall remained stoic, they'd given up with pleading with their once younger brother, he was but a stranger now, a ghost of the boy he used to be. There was no use trying.

"Go on then," Bree raised her chin defiantly, some voice in the back of her mind telling her that it had to be done, "Do it."

"Oh I plan to, don't you worry about that," his voice ran smoother than the finest silk, yet bubbled out of him like fire, beautiful yet so very, very dangerous. It revolted them.

Chase took a step forward, causing the two before him to slide back even further, into the empty space a certain middle capsule used to be. Chase clucked in disapproval, but looked like he'd been expecting it all the same.

"Kill us like you killed everyone else!" The female continued, holding back the lump she could feel forming in her throat, "Like you killed Leo and Tasha."

"-Oh no, don't you see? I have so much more planned for you, what I did to them was simple, oh you should have been there," his dark chuckle sliced through the room, before he noticed the two identical looks of disgust on his victims' faces, "Don't worry, I gave Leo and Tasha something _painless._ You two on the other hand…..Well, it might sting a little._"_

There was another moment of silence, where the traitor in black seemed simply fine with toying with his once older siblings, who seemed to be at a loss on what to say. One was teeming with unequivocal fury that _he _dare mention their names, and the other being so blindingly miserable because there was a reason to mention them.

"…..You killed Mr Davenport," Adam finally murmured, as opposed to the violent rage his sister was barley containing, his face was riddled with nothing but pain and sadness. "You killed our father."

There was a pause, where the spiky haired deserter turned around to look at something out of the two other bionics' view. There was a slight nod from the boy before he spun back around and, with reignited gusto, opened his mouth back up.

"Psshh," Chase scoffed, keeping his face as emotionless as always, par that condescending smirk he couldn't help but let dance across his lips, "They had it coming, you _all_ have it coming."

"But why? What did we ever-"

"No Adam, it's not worth it," Bree attempted to cut her brother off, clutching on to his arm, they'd been down this path before- all it did was lead them to another dead end.

"-What did we ever do to you?" He finished regardless of his sister's warning.

Instead of his usual silent icy smirk, Chase placed a black gloved hand on one of the lab benches, running his palm over it almost nostalgically, "What a fitting place this is, the place where it all started….. being the same place that it all ends for two little lost rats, trying to stay alive in the big bad world," he offered his once siblings a sympathetic look, he was mocking them again.

"Please, _Chasey_, please," Adam all but begged. There was a visible flash of emotion behind the youngest bionics' eyes, but it certainly wasn't anything friendly, more like determined, "W-we can work something out."

"It's too late for that, Adam," Bree offered her older brother a small smile, before she turned around to face the embodiment of evil who seemed to only be toying with them. She was ready.

The boy before them looked down, seemed to mutter something under his breath, before he looked back up and clapped his hands together.

"She's right. Time is a very valuable commodity I can't afford to lose at the moment. Enough of this," Chase raised a hand, causing the other two bionics to barely contain their flinches, the eldest even shouldering his younger sister behind him, like it would make a difference. They wanted to stay strong, until the very end.

All the intruder did was smirk, let out a callous laugh as he started a taunting count down, before, "Nighty night, Lab Rats."

He wasn't even looking at them when he said it, like they weren't even worth being in his sight when he shot them down.

"I thought you were our brother," was the last thing Bree managed to utter, before she could feel the blast. In the back of her mind, almost like a whisper she managed to catch one last parting comment:

"You'll see."

They had promised themselves they wouldn't scream.

* * *

><p>The pain seemed to last for eternity, but thankfully their eternity didn't go on forever, because eventually it subsided. After the longest moment, Adam and Bree seemed to finally have the strength to open their eyes. All that surrounded them was a thick coat of nothingness. Well, besides for one thing.<p>

Both bionics looked at each other and nodded, before they began wading forward through the murky haze surrounding them. They were both heading for the only exit from the blackness, the radiating light in front of them.

"Adam?"

"Yeah, Bree?"

"Do you," There was a hesitant pause, "Do you reckon this is it?"

"I dunno, all I know is that something smells _delicious_."

Bree allowed her first real laugh since…since before everything turned into the second half of a horror film; to bubble out from between her suddenly grinning lips.

"I'll race ya," she sped off, falling back into the familiar comfort her super speed brought her.

"No fair!" But never the less he ran after her.

* * *

><p>Instead of walking off into some eternal paradise, like they'd been promised by the elder survivors, they opened their eyes and…blinked.<p>

They were once again encased inside their capsules, vaguely aware of the familiar drone their happy, fully operative lab used to make. Maybe home was their place of eternal happiness -even if Bree was secretly hoping for Paris.

Slowly they opened their respective doors and stepped out, not a single sign of a fight lay before them. It all looked so picturesquely perfect in the utterly chaotic way the lab always used to be, even Mr Davenport's messily scrawled notes lay stuck to half-finished inventions and in hazardous piles around the lab. It was beautiful.

"Mr Davenport?" Bree couldn't believe it. If the notes were any sign…..well….suddenly feeling more elated then she had felt in years, Bree screamed out a louder, "Mr Davenp-"

"Oi!" The electronic voice of a certain pixilated home security system suddenly flittered around the room, cutting Bree off, "And a hush fell across the house of Eddy!"

"Eddy?" Adam breathed, it had been so long since either bionic had heard the annoyingly high pitched vocals of the little emoticon. Both siblings never realising how much they'd missed him.

"Eww, it's talking to me!" Came the reply, in what they now recognised as a faux disgusted tone, before, "Now Sunshine, shut your oversized yap. _Donnie's _still asleep. Like a normal person at _four a.m."_

"Four a-" But the female bionic was cut off by the worried tone behind her.

"Uh, Bree?" The girl in question spun around to face the only thing in the lab that felt off, a certain capsule in the middle…..a certain capsule, she know saw, that had a person inside of it.

"….Hideous, isn't it?" Eddy drawled, "All floppy hair and pink skin."

"Is that…." no, she refused to say _his_ name, "Is that who I think it is?"

She received a slow nod as her only reply. The entire mood of the room shifted, if only in Adam and Bree's minds. Maybe they were wrong, perhaps they had awoken into their own personal hell instead.

The boy in the capsule shifted.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Summary:<strong>

**Basically this is an AU with Adam and Bree going back in time after a year of being involved in a full out war against their younger brother. They've got a year's worth of memories of Chase being bad and doing heinous things, but the boy they're with now is still good. Also can they ever be the same again? They've gone through a war, they're completely different people now...**

****It's a whole lot of internal conflict, can they love a person they've seen become a monster? Someone who's done such terrible things and hurt them in so many different ways? It's not something you can forget, but is it something they can get passed? Can they ever go back to how things were before?  
><strong>**

******And there's also a whole lot of other questions like 'Why and how did this happen? Is it temporary or forever?' and also coming to terms with the situation as a whole.******

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Okay guys, so tell me what you think. This was all just an intro, but I'm not sure whether I should continue with this or...well not. I mean I'd like to, but if you guys don't think it's a good idea... *trails off*<br>******

******Anyways, thank you for reading this far, you're all INCREDIBLE for that :)******

******Catch you next time, yeah? Bye!******


End file.
